Lifless
by R and E
Summary: this is a story about L and well my character it starts off at whammy's Enjoy


I was walking home from school one day and an officer came up to me. "Miss?" "Are you Rachel smith?" he asked. "Yes why?" I asked. Your brother just died in a shooting scene." He said.

"What?" I said. My brother was the only one keeping me from being an orphan.

My mom died in cardiac arrest my dad died in the army my brother well he died in a shooting scene and now IM being sent to an orphanage.

Two hours later Watari opened the orphanage door and let me inside.

"L." " I've found another orphan." Watari said. "Hi I'm L." L Said.

"I'm Rachel." I said. "So Rachel if you would have a nickname what would it be?" L said.

"Umm…R I guess." I said. "OK…." L said.

After a couple of months L and me became close friends along with Matt, Mello, and little near.

"Come on near come to Nissan." L said. L and me were trying to get near to walk he's only 5 months old and L already taught him how to speak his first words was 'Lego's.' Near stood up wobbling he stood.

" OH MY GOD RAE HE'S WALKING!" L SHOUTED.

"Come on Near come get your toy robot." I said. "Robot." Near said.

When he tried to take a step he fell down.

"Aww…" L said sadly. "Sorry." Near said.

"There, there L you tried your best." I said.

Mello walked in I was about to give near his robot back to him but Mello threw it.

"M-my robot." Near said and started crying.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?!" L said.

"Don't curse in front of near." I said.

"I-I'm sorry but why'd you throw the toy robot?" L said.

"I-I doesn't know." Mello said. "NO chocolate for you for a day." L said 'wow what a punishment.' I thought.

"But I …want chocolate…" Mello said.

I felt sorta sorry for Mello so I stood up for him.

L that's the way little kids are they throw stuff for no apparent reason." I said.

" I'm not little I'M three." Mello said.

"See again normal little kid behavior." I said.

Matt walked down. "I'm trying to play I'm on level two." Matt said.

"Wow Matt one more level than you came down here." L said.

I shook my head.

L and me were only 12.

A couple days after we had some new kids join the orphanage one was Near's age and the other one was Mello's age.

Poor Matt didn't have a new friend. He was a little upset but he got over it when we bought him a new video game.

There nick names where Eurus and the other one was….was….um….um….oh yeah Igneous.

Each of them weren't very good at being a detectives or investigators for that matter so one of them found the habit of blowing up stuff… poor action figure.

That costs twenty dollars too! Damn Igneous. The other one got into the habit of writing and researching…and…following Near around. Well I'm a detective along with L I even thought up a new nickname Radiant.

It kinda stuck to L but he still calls me R sometimes.

Sometimes L and me get stuck on different cases and get stuck in different countries.

But most the time we are on the same case. By most the time I mean 99.9% of the time so I'm around L too much he's rubbing off on me the other day I caught myself sitting like him. Weird I know. But L's my best friend either way… my only friend besides the ones at the orphanage but there way younger than me. …. I don't know what to write know… lets skip a couple years a head ^.^' a couple years has past and criminals in Japan started randomly dyeing

That's when L and me started to take notice yes by this time L and I were dating. Anyway the Japanese police gave the mysterious killer a name Kira…every criminal has to have a name I guess even if it's sorta stupid….

I personally like the L.A. murder B.B. cases better the criminal looked a lot like L freaky right?

Well Kira ended killing B.B. too. Even though they're all criminals murder is murder.

What if the person got framed of the crime and got put in jail for it?

That's why there are detectives. Poor criminals…they only wanted to rob a bank lol. Seriously this Kira guy has the wrong idea by killing off people they deserve a second chance at life. Who am I to talk I cry when a kitten is dead.

L says girls are to emotional well look who is talking Mr. I've never slept a day in my life.

The other day L captured a pop star named Misa- Misa apparently she kept calling L Mr. Stalker Matsuda and me cracked up laughing L just gave us a death glare.


End file.
